written in the stars
by Kindred01
Summary: Harry gets turned into a deer centaur and he goes to stay with the other centaur


Harry was in Potions class, he was working work with Hermione to which he thanked the heavens for, Snape may dislike her but he never had ago at her potion work, what would have been even better if Ron wasn't teamed up with Draco; it was like sticking a cat and dog in the same room and demanding them to be friends it was like Tom and Jerry as Hermione called it, this being the only muggle joke between the two. The potion itself isn't much of a hard one to do, it's somewhere in the middle, they have to make a potion that will show them what their Animagus form is, all three friends were looking forward to finding out what their Animagus forms were.

About half way through class, Snape asked to see Hermione, which left Harry with the task of adding the last two ingredients to the potion. First, he added the screaming root to the pot and waited for it to turn a golden amber colour and then added the last ingredient: one leaf from would you believe it a rosemary plant. Behind Harry, Draco and Ron were throwing daggers at each other, even though they agreed not to fight each other while working on a potion it didn't stop Ron from dropping some of his brother's tricks into the snake's pocket that snapped and bit him, making him drop what he was carrying and lose 50 points from his house already, this infuriated the blonde so much so that Draco picked up a handful of leeches and threw them.

Three of the leeches hit Ron; one hitting him in the eye the other two hitting him on the cheek and neck while the others went flying, hitting other people including Snape as he walked back into the room with Hermione and one landed right in Harry's potion "MR. MALFOY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Snape yelled as he pulled the leech off his face,

"He started it!" He pointed to Ron who was screaming on the floor trying to pull the leeches off.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" He screamed blue murder as he rolled on the floor; the rest of the class was either stunned or trying not to laugh.

Harry turned to help Ron, when Draco pushed passed Harry in anger and knocked the dark hair boy into his cauldron. Harry lost his footing and had nothing to hold on to as he knocked the cauldron off its stand and the not so amber liquid spilt over Harry's lower half and scolded his legs. The teen screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, tears flooding his face as the potion ate though his trousers, then the pain in his bones were so horrifyingly painful that he passed out.

"Miss Granger take Mr. Weasley to Poppy." He said as he rushed over to Harry who had passed out from the pain "LONGBOTTOM!"

"Y…Yes sir?"

"Get Dumbledore here now!" he said the boy ran off as fast as he could

"Oh Merlin Sir what did Draco do?" Someone said as they saw the affects of the potion starting to work on the 16 year old.

When the dark hair boy woke up it was to the sounds of yelling and shouting, he felt sick and groggy, he held his stomach and he felt his stomach churn "Harry?" Someone said, the teen moaned and then threw up all over the floor "Harry's awake!" Another voice yelled making him wince at the loudness; he laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes briefly before he heard Dumbledore speak.

"Harry my boy, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Like someone kicked me and then ran me over with a bus." He said wincing at the pain in his throat

"Here drink this!" Came Snape's voice, which was something Harry could have done without hearing as he drunk the potion which he guess would be a healing potion or a painless potion

"So when will he be back to normal then?" Came the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy, his cane hitting the floor as he walked over to them.

"Back to normal? What do you mean?" Harry asked as he open his eyes when he felt the potion work, the pains in his body were gone and felt like he could breathe again. Snape looked at Harry with an odd look for a man who hated the teen with every part of his being, it was a look of compassion and it scared Harry.

"The potion that Young Malfoy knocked you into has altered some parts of you." Dumbledore said calmly like he was telling someone the weather report, Harry's eyes widened.

"Al…altered?" he asked

"It's safe to say we know what your Animagus form would be." Snape said, Harry tried to sit up and started struggling "Calm down or you will hurt yourself!" Sanpe admonished as Harry kicked off the sheet to show how altered he really was.

The teen's eyes widened and his chest started heaving at what he saw, his whole body started to shake as tears started to started fall down his face "Harry calm down okay, it is temporary we will find the potion to fix this, alright?" Dumbledore said to him as they helped him sit up

"No this is not alright… I'm a fricking Deer!" He said as he started to cry

"If he can't stay in Hogwarts I will take him." Luicus said all eye turned to the blonde man as he looked at Harry, with an odd glint in his eyes, Harry looked sick and felt it, Snape rolled his eyes

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" The teen yelled as more tears started to flow down his face, Snape took Lucius by the arm and led him out of the room.

"Wait no stop I want to take him home!"

Later on in another room on the first floor, Dumbledore sat next to Harry as he looked in the mirror at himself, his ears were deer like and he had two small horns on his head, he then looked down the rest of himself, two arms and four legs…yep I look like a centaur deer… he thought to himself, "Harry I have had a word with Firenze, and he has had a word with the other centaurs and they will take you in until we have found the potion to fix this."

"Why can't I stay here?" Harry asked looking at him

"It is too dangerous for you here, if Voldemort got word of this he could take this time to kill you, with you protected by Firenze and the other centaurs they will be able to protect you." He said, Harry knew he couldn't argue with the man, so he nodded.

"What if you never find a way to fix this?"

"I'm sure we will." He encouraged, "After all you have to destroy Voldemort." Harry frowned at that statement and a part of him was thinking…I'll be glad to get away from here and all this talk on killing the dark Lord…

"Is that all I'm good for? killing the dark Lord?" he asked

"What no of course not…it's just that is your…"

"What is going to happen to Draco?" Harry asked quickly not wanting to hear anymore of Dumbledore's shit.

"He will give detention for the rest of the school year; he will be working with Poppy." He said, again Harry frowned…once again a Malfoy is getting off Scot-free… he thought.

The door to the privet rooms open and Snape walked back in being followed by Firenze, the large centaur looked at Harry and tilted his head, the teen blushed and looked down at his hands…that never happen before…he thought, Dumbledore stood up and smiled at the centaur "Firenze how good it is to see you."

"You too Dumbledore, the others want me back soon." The old man nodded

"Harry as of yet hasn't walked on his new legs." The dark haired Centaur looked amused at that and walked over to Harry, who looked up at him,

"It will be liked teaching a young fawn to walk." He grinned, again Harry blushed as he took his hands, he slowly pulled Harry up onto his knees and then onto his hooves "That's it, take it slow." He tells him, Harry now stood on shaky legs, he took a couple of steps forward and tripped, Firenze caught him and held him close "It's okay Harry." The teen looked up at him and tries again.

Harry pushed himself up and took a few tender steps on his new legs, he started to feel stronger and he walked around the room, but still frowned at that fact that he was a deer, Dumbledore gave a fake smile at this and Harry could see right through it…strange I never noticed all this before…he thought to himself. Firenze smiled brightly at the dark haired youth's movement, he was very graceful as he moved and he could tell he is seeing things in a new light " now Firenze, Harry will only be with you until we find a way to reverse this misfortune that has happened to him." The teen frowned as in the centaur

"This was not a misfortune the stars clearly told us that a blessing will fall on the stag's child." He said, Harry looked at him and tilted his head …My dad?…

"Well even if the stars say its a blessing we will need to remove all this from him, he has to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Again with defeating Voldemort." Harry hissed, he turned to the tall centaur "Can we leave now?"

Firenze led Harry across the school to the Forbid Forest, the teen whimpered and moved back, Firenze looked around at the scared boy "Harry it will be alright, your safe with me." He assured him.

"I…It's just…"

"You're scared, I know I would be too" he said with a soft smile, Harry walked close to him as they moved thought the wooded area, the teen listen to the sounds of other animals moving around them "We're not far" he tells Harry, the teen looks around nervously as they come into a clearing.

The teen's eyes widen as he see the small huts and a large fire in the middle of the clearing. There were little balls of light floating above music playing and happy chatting. Harry moved close to Firenze as they walked in "It seem Flora has had her foal." He smiled, Harry looked up at him

"T…They don't have this kind of party otherwise?"

"Not this lively, the lights above us are pink and in flower forms saying it was a birth, the stars did say she would give birth this week." He said with a smile, happily adding "A new foal is a welcome thing Harry." He said, the teen nodded as he looked around at the happy crowd of centaurs, Firenze greeted others as they greeted them.

Bane looked up and saw them saying hello to people, he moved away from Flora telling her that Firenze was back, he moves away and begins to walk over to them . Harry looks around when he see Bane walking towards them, he backs up a bit, knowing that Bane doesn't like him much,

"Your back good, I thought it would be longer." He said, his eyes not meeting Harry's gaze.

"The boy is a quick learner and I think he wanted to get away from Dumbledore too." Firenze said pulling Harry forwards a bit, Bane looked at the meek boy.

"It's an improvement from when we last met." He said, Harry frowned "I see you're a deer?"

"M…My dad's Animagus was a stag." He said

"Ummmm like the star said." He said as he reached out and touched the boy's face, he smiled at him and turned to face Firenze, "Firenze you will take care of the boy whiles he's here as I know you're fond of him."

"I shall, come on Harry let's get you something to eat." He smiled as he led the young deer to get some food. The other young centaurs came and greeted Harry, looking him over curiously, having never seeing a deer centaur before "awww he's cute." One said Harry frowned

"I'm not cute." He muttered, the children laughed at him.

"Come with us Harry." A brown hair girl implored with a smile on her face, Harry looked at Firenze who nodded

"Go on have some fun" he said, Harry's eyes widened and he smiled a real smile then ran off with them.

"So Harry tell us about the school, what is it like?" A younger boy with bright blue eyes asked; he was a little shorter than Harry but not by much

"Oh yes please tell us about the other people!" The brown haired girl asked as she danced in front of them, Harry smiled at them and told them about the school and the teachers and some of the students from the school. It made him feel a little home sick, so the others decided to play some games to get his mind off the school and his friends, and when the playing of games tired them out they sat down and looked up at the stars and started teaching Harry about them. Firenze watched a little ways away and listened to them talk to Harry about Hogwarts and the stars, he smiled and then walked over to the small group "I think it's time for bed, Harry you can play more with the others tomorrow." He said

"Awwww please Firenze just a few more hours?" A blonde one asked

"I'm sorry Tomling but Harry has had a stressful day and needs his rest" he smiled as Harry stood up and yawned.

"Good night" He said to the others and followed the large Centaur to a hut.

Harry walked in behind Firenze, the centaur turned and smiled as he settled down on blankets "S…So where am I going to sleep?" he asked looking around the one room house as he rubbed his eyes.

"Ummm right here with me." He said patting the bed; Harry blushed and looked down at his hooves "What is the matter?" Firenze asked

"Nothing nothing!" he said as he moved over to him and settled down beside him, he let the older centaur help him get comfortable as he ran his hands over Harry's deer body, the teen shivered and looked up at him

"You are very beautiful Harry." He said, the teen blushed.

"A…and I find you incredibly attractive." Harry whispered, he felt light headed, this was going way to fast…is this how centaurs work… he thought "I don't know what to do." He said

"It sounds like you are following your instincts, don't be ashamed Harry, I find you attractive also." He smiled; Harry looked up at him and blinked

"Y…You do?" He asked blinking as he moved closer, then Harry shook his head "This is weird why do I feel like this? I've never felt like that before." He said shaking his head again.

Firenze touch Harry's hands, the teen looked up, his eyes wide "I…I'm sorry." He sniffed, the older centaur looked at him and tilted his head.

"Harry it is instincts, your body is reacting to mine, it is normal; we normally act on our instincts, you have nothing to be sorry for." He told him as he looked into the teen's eyes

"Instincts, it wouldn't be wrong if we did?" he asked

"No." Firenze said as he took his large hand under Harry's chin and got him to look up as he moved the other hand to his lower back and pulled him close as their lips connected, Harry shivered as he kissed back. Firenze pulled back and looked down at the teen in his bed "This is right, can't you feel our magic connecting us together telling us tonight on our first meeting that we should share our hearts and soul." He said Harry felt the light buzz of magic around him making him shiver and his body started to ach for Firenze

"Will it hurt?" he asked

"First times always hurt, but I be will gentle." He whispered as Harry moved slightly, Firenze moved his body and climbed on top of him.

After their mating Harry rested his head against Firenze's chest his body sill tingled and buzzed from their love making. He felt so happy and at peace he looked up at the other centaur's face who smiled down at him, he lowered his lips to Harry's and kissed him deeply before the pair fell asleep holding each other close, but as Harry slept happily Firenze worried about what will happen when the old headmaster finds a potion to turn his deer back to a human, Harry won't want to stay here with him…would he?…

A month passed as Harry spent time with the centaurs feeling happier than he has been in a while, he grasped things better than before when he took classes with the other young centaur, he enjoyed looking up at the stars at night and trying to read them, he was improving well, life felt so much better he thought and he loved spending time with Firenze and they spent most of their time making love, he loved every moment of it, his sweet touches and kisses made him feel loved. It was by the end of the month when Harry remembered that he was meant to see Dumbledore, he was so happy and content that he forgot, and he became really sad as the day got closer to seeing the old headmaster.

The day came quicker than Harry wanted and he walked over to Firenze who was talking to Dumbledore himself "Harry has to come back to our world he has a duty to us!" Dumbledore hissed

"He is not a weapon Dumbledore he is a child and should be doing things that make him happy!" the centaur snapped

"This is not your problem I am grateful you helped us out, but the boy must be turned back." He growled, that is when they saw Harry, the teen's eyes welled up with tears as he looked at the head master.

"H…Harry my boy good to see you looking so well." He said to the teen, Harry shook his head and turned around and started to run.

"HARRY WAIT STOP!" Firenze yelled, he turned to Dumbledore "If he gets hurt you will be sorry!" he snarled as he chased after him.

Harry kept running pass the other centaurs who tried asking what was wrong. He ran into the forbidden forest trying to get away, he moved over something and heard a snap and before he could run ropes lashed out at him and bound him "NO!" he cried out and thrashed about on the ground unable to remove the binds

"Potter take the potion so I can go back to the school!" Snape hissed

"No!" the teen screamed as he clamped his mouth shut, the greasy haired man sneered at this, parted his mouth and poured the potion down his throat making sure he drank every last bit of it, the teen's eyes widened in fear.

Firenze and the other centaurs along with Dumbeldore got to the spot, to see the dark haired man force feeding Harry the potion, the teen now laid crying on the floor still in binds, Dumbledore was now looking smug, Snape looked up with a deadly glare on his face "It is done, he took the potion…however I am not pleased about forcing a child to drink an untested potion!" he snapped at the old man.

"UNTESTED!" Firenze yelled as he moved over to Harry, the teen just laid there crying "Harry." He whispered as he cut through the binds, freeing him.

"H…Hurts! It all hurts Firenze!" he cried as he started shaking,

"It's hurting him!" he yelled as Snape walked closer to them and waved his wand over him.

"It isn't working." He said

"WHAT?" Dumbledore yelled "Why isn't it working?" he yelled,

"I told you it was untested and there is a serious problem with the boy." The centaurs moved closer to Harry wanting to protect him, Harry let out a scream of pain before passing out

"Do something!" The centaur yelled, cradling the passed out teen in his arms.

Snape looked at him and then grabbed his arm "Hold Harry's wrist like this" He instructed, Firenze did as he was told and held Harry's wrist then Snape made a white ribbon appear and warped itself around their wrists

"What are you doing?" Dumbledore yelled

"Saving Harry's life and that of his child." Firenze snapped his head up to the pasty faced wizard.

"Child?" he asked, flabbergasted at what he was hearing.

"That is the problem" He said as he muttered some words under his breath and all watched as the white ribbon turned red and disappear into Harry and Firenze's wrist forming a band around them "You mated but now your bonded together , this will keep Harry alive and your child." He said, the dark haired centaur nodded and thanked the wizard. Dumbledore stooped back towards the school promising that he would return.

Harry laid on the soft blankets, he could feel the cool sheets comfort his body. He let out a whimper as he felt his body stiffen and ache, he slowly opened his eyes and saw his Deer body was still there. sitting up he looked around the room, he was back at Firenze hut. He remembered what happen in the woods, he remembered the pain and seeing Firenze and then nothing, he frowned and tried to stand up just as the door opened and Firenze walked in just in time to see his mate about to fall. he rushed over to him and grabbed him holding him up, the teen looked up at him with wide eyes as he sat him down carefully "Don't move too much, your body is under a lot of stress after what happened" He said.

"It didn't work did it?" Harry said, the older centaur shook his head.

"No and it never will." He said Harry looked at him oddly; he tilted his head and looked at him

"What do you mean?" he asked rubbing his eyes, Firenze held Harry's hands and smiled at him softly

"Harry you are with child." He said, the teens eyes widened as he looked at him.

"W…What?" he gasped, Firenze smiled and then touched his deer body in the area where their child lay "But how do you know? I mean I've only been here a month." He asked.

"The potion that Professor Snape gave you reacted badly, after you passed out he confirmed it, you're a month along." He said, Harry just blinked before a smile broke out across his face as he hugged Firenze "I take it that you are happy?" he asked.

"Yes very…are you okay with this?" he asked, noticing the red bands around his and Firenze wrists he furrowed his brows, "What are these?" he asked

"Our bonded bands, you need my magic to keep you from dying, and of course my sweet Deer, you have been a wonderful gift from the stars." He said as they shared a kiss.


End file.
